Titik,Sinar dan Warna
by Banjir TomatCeri
Summary: Kado kecil dari para Panitia Contest BTC II untuk para juara 2 dari masing-masing kategori dengan penname, Kira Desuke, Celluba dan Michelle Aoki. Semoga senang dengan pemberian sederhana kami. Selamat membaca Savers.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Titik, Sinar dan Warna © Tsurugi De Lelouch**

**Genre : Romance™/ ****Family**

**Rated : T **

**Warning : Misstypo, Out Of Character **

**Juara 2 dari kategori '__**** Canon**'dengan penname '_**Michelle Aoki**_' yang berjudul '_**Crystal'**_

**Enjoying for Reading and Review…**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

.

.

.

Jika kau berkata ini semua telah berlalu dan menjadi kenangan kelammu yang terkubur bersama hal-hal negatif. Ya, kau benar. Dirimu sekarang duduk di balkon distrik rumahmu—tempat tinggalmu sekarang bersama seseorang yang mengubah dan mengarahkan dirimu dalam cahaya yang telah menyinari hatimu. Gadis yang dulu selalu mengejarmu… bahkan membuatmu risih dengan kehadirannya—tapi kini hati berkata lain, kau bahkan memiliki dirinya sampai akhir hayat nanti.

Dengan iris _Onyx _nan tajam serta kulit putih juga kecerdasan melebihi rata-rata membuat para gadis terpesona akan dirimu. Pangkat yang kau sandang sekarang tidaklah mudah kau dapatkan karena bersusah payah sahabatmu meminta para petinggi untuk mengabulkannya. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih dengan sahabat berisikmu…

Secangkir _Ocha_ hangat kini menguar harum yang menusuk indra penciumanmu, kau pun mengambil cangkir itu dan meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit kemudian kau letakkan lagi. Kau sekarang melihat rintik-rintik hujan membasahi dengan matahari menyinari hingga timbul titik-titik yang terbentuk menjadi sekumpulan warna yang indah.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_… disini rupanya," ucap wanitamu yang sekarang duduk disamping sambil menatap apa yang kau lihat.

Kau menatap iris _Emerlad_ yang teduh milik wanitamu, dengan senyuman hangat yang diperuntukkan hanya untuk keluargamu dan jawaban khas _trademark_ Uchiha.

"Hn…"

"Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa rintik hujan bersamaan sinar matahari menimbulkan warna-warni yang indah?"

Kau mengernyitkan dahi dengan pertanyaan yang sebernanya bisa dijawab dengan mudah, tapi kau jawab agar wanitamu tidak kecewa.

"Tentu saja, karena pembiasan sinar matahari oleh tetesan air yang ada di atmosfir. Ketika sinar matahari mengenai rintik air hujan, cahaya akan membelokkan sedemikian rupa hingga muncul warna-warna yang indah," ucapmu dengan panjang lebarnya.

Titik dan warna sebernanya perumpamaan antara tetesan air dan warna pelangi karena pembiasan dari sinar matahari. Istilah titik yang berarti tetesan air hujan menandakan masa lalumu yang kelam penuh dengan kegelapan dan seiringnya kesedihan yang tertancap dalam kenanganmu dan sinar matahari berarti cahaya yang membuka hatimu untuk berjalan ke arah yang benar dan hidup dalam kebahagiaan untuk selamanya.

Kemudian warna itu berarti hasil dari kau dan wanitamu yang merubah masa hidup kalian berdua dengan keturunan yang kalian hasilkan untuk masa depan. Keturunan kalian berdua kini tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang cerdas dan dilirik gadis-gadis seusianya… hasil campuran kalian menimbulkan sifatnya seperti dingin, pelit kata tentunya kepintarannya.

Kau tahu kehidupan yang kini berubah seiringnya waktu dan masa depan yang menunggu. Dulu, kau, wanitamu dan para sahabatmu masih bocah yang tidak tahu apa-apa betapa kerasnya kehidupan, kalian dulu hanya menuntut dan cengeng ketika tidak berhasil, bertindak sesuka hatimu tanpa mengenal resiko berbahaya yang akan menimpa kalian.

Sekarang sadar akan apa arti kehidupan seiring dengan usia yang telah meninggi dan kedewasaan mengambil alih raga dan pikiran yang menimbulkan keputusan-keputusan yang bijak dan membuat salut yang mendengarnya.

"Titik… Sinar… dan warna, itukah perumpamaan dalam kehidupan kita. Betulkah ucapanku?" tanya wanitamu.

Kau tersenyum tipis seraya mengacak surai merah muda hingga wanitamu menggembung pipinya.

"Aku tak salah memilihmu, Sakura-_chan_…," godamu.

Wanitamu kini bergidik mendengar ucapan gombalmu seraya memukul bahumu dengan keras hingga ringisan keluar dari bibirmu.

"Dasar penggoda… awas kau tidak akan mendapat jatah sup tomatmu hari ini," ancam wanitamu yang bernama Sakura.

"Memang aku menggodamu?" godamu lagi. Kini hobimu adalah menggoda istrimu yang terkadang membuat wanitamu cemberut setiap saat.

"Iya, tuan Uchiha…," desis Sakura.

Kau mendengus menahan tawamu, "kau sekarang seorang Uchiha."

Istrimu mengatupkan mulutnya dan mencoba meraih cangkir _Ocha_ milikmu tapi dengan gerakan cepat, istrimu kini berada dalam pangkuanmu.

Kini iris kalian berdua saling bertubrukan, perlahan jarak antara kalian berdua telah menipis dan sedikit lagi… lima sentimeter lagi.

Dan…

"Apa yang _otousan_ lakukan pada _kaa san_?" suara yang membuat kalian beranjak dan memposisikan masing-masing dengan warna merah menghiasi wajah kalian berdua.

Kau pun menatap bocah berusia delapan tahun yang mirip denganmu dan dialah adalah pelangi kalian. Warna yang menghiasi dan menghangatkan keluarga kecilmu kini, perpaduan kau dan Sakura menghasilkan keturunan yang sempurna. Kalian patut bersyukur dengan _kami-sama_, karena dua bulan setelah kalian menikah. Sakura mengandung anak pertamamu yang merupakan cikal bakal keturunan selanjutnya.

Anak kalian kini duduk di tengah antara kau dan Sakura, bocah yang kalian beri nama Ichiru itu memang sengaja merusak momen keromantisan kalian berdua. Kau hanya mendengus kesal dengan buah hati pertamamu itu… dan sejenak kau berpikir inilah susahnya menjadi ayah sekaligus kepala rumah tangga. Harus berbagi kehangatan dengan seluruh keluargamu dan bukan hanya istrimu saja.

"_Otousan_…," panggil Ichiru.

Kaupun menoleh dan menatap iris mata yang sama denganmu, "apa?"

"Kenapa warna pelangi hanya ada tujuh? Bukankah warna itu banyak, bahkan Kiba -_sensei_ tidak bisa menjelaskannya," bibir Ichiru kini mengerucut sebal.

"Karena warna hanya terlihat dimata kita ada tujuh, Ichiru. Kau benar warna itu banyak, tapi warna yang lain itu tidak terlihat dan samar terlihat walau ada…," ucapmu.

Istrimu ikut menimpali penjelasaanmu, "apa yang _tousan_ katakan itu benar. Warna itu sangat banyak, tapi dalam pelangi hanya tujuh kita bisa lihat jelas. Dan coba kau lihat pelangi itu, Ichiru," tangan istrimu seraya menunjuk bias-bias warna yang terpanjang di langit.

Anak kalian dengan senyum sumringah menatap keindahan warna-warni hasil dari bias matahari dan tetesan air hujan. Kalian pun ikut melihat pelangi atas tarikan kecil dari Ichiru—anak kalian.

"_Sugoii—naa_… indah sekali…," ucap Ichiru.

Kau menatap pelangimu seraya menepuk kepala Ichiru, "kau sudah tahu baha—"

Istrimu memotong ucapanmu karena pelangi keduamu hadir dan ikut menghampiri kalian bertiga.

"_Tou chan… kaa chan… _dan kau," tangan mungil menunjuk ke arah Ichiru, "kenapa tidak mengajakku sih?"

Ichiru menatap sebal adiknya yang berusia empat tahun dan memalingkan mukanya tidak peduli.

Bocah yang memiliki surai merah muda serta iris yang sama denganmu segera menabrakkan badannya tepat dibelakang badanmu.

"Hati-hati… Airi-_chan_, nanti badan _tousan_ sakit," ucap Sakura.

Kaupun agak meringis pelan dan menggerakan badan anak keduamu untuk duduk di pangkuanmu dan Airi menuruti kemauanmu. Kau salut dengan tenaga anak keduamu karena ini juga hasil perpaduan kalian berdua dan tenaga yang dimiliki anakmu ini merupakan keturunan istrimu—sinarmu.

"Coba lihat pelangi di atas sana, Airi-_chan_," perintahmu.

Dan anak keduamu dengan iris berbinar-binar—reaksi yang sama dengan anak pertamamu. Kau sekarang patut bersyukur dengan kehadiran mereka berdua dan istrimu yang telah menemani kehidupanmu. Titik… Sinar… dan Warna, antara perpaduan tetesan hujan, sinar matahari yang menghasilkan pelangi yang indah.

Sama sepertimu…

Kau… Sakura… dan dua buah hati kecilmu adalah titik, sinar dan warna…

Eh, kau juga harus berterima kasih dengan kakakmu yang membuka pemikiranmu untuk kedua kalinya dan merubah pendirianmu dan kini menjadikan kehidupanmu bahagia dengan warna-warni ya indah.

_Arigatou… kami-sama_…

.

.

_Titik itu tetesan air hujan_

_Sinar itu adalah cahaya matahari_

_Memadukan keduanya _

_Akan menghasilkan warna yang disebut_

_Pelangi_

_._

_._

_Owari*_

* * *

Tsurugi Notes

Ini persembahan dari salah satu panitia Banjir Tomat Cherry atas nama penname "Tsurugi De Lelouch" yang bermula dulu "Gracia De Mouis Lucheta". Terimakasih atas partisipasi mengikuti _**BANJIR TOMATCERI II 2012**_

Semoga tidak mengecewakan…

Signed

**Tsurugi De Lelouch**


End file.
